voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Sendak
Commander Sendak is one of Zarkon's most trusted and loyal commanders. When Sendak was stranded on planet Arus, he was trusted to take down the Castle of Lions from the inside, which he almost managed to do, had it not been for Pidge's untimely exit. Currently, he is free - floating in space, most likely expired, due to Shiro ejecting him out his cryogenetic pod. Personality He is an extremely sadistic and powerful fighter who is not to be underestimated. His loyalty to Zarkon and adherence to the military hierarchy is without question and only obeys the commands given to him. He is a model soldier and citizen of the Galra Empire. He is also skilled in psychological warfare and military strategy. When Sendak fought Shiro in the Castle of the Lions, he said "Too bad you didn't get the upgraded version", referring, of course, to Shiro's Galra arm. From this, we can infer that Sendak underwent the same procedure to remove his left arm, and have a robotic lengthening one in its place. Of course, as a commander, Sendak received the most upgraded version, allowing him to defeat Shiro in a melee fight. One of Sendak's quotes is the following: "Nothing will stop me but victory or death." Sendak is the military leader who will fight on at the cost of all his men, because he is loyal to Emperor Zarkon and will do what he commands without question. Fighting Style His fighting style relies primarily on the use of his cybernetic left arm and its energy tether and terrifying piercing claws. However, without it he's incredibly vulnerable and can be taken down with relative ease. He is also athletic, able to dodge and move around quickly to evade attacks. This is despite his large size, wherein he towers over normal humans at approximately 8 feet. Notes * Sendak is the new incarnation of Commander Yurak (whose original name in GoLion was "Sadak"). This is notably seen with his big feline ears, along with a single bright glowing yellow eye, and the bright red cybernetic eye. The most notable difference in his appearance is Sendak's cybernetic arm is far more prominent then Yurak's prosthetic, and that it has switched sides (now on his left rather than the right). Gallery Official stats - Sendak.png VLT-character-sendak.jpg Sendak - Full Body.png Zarkon, Sendak and Haxus (S01E01).jpg 105. Sendak pledging allegiance.png|''Vrepit sa!'' Team Voltron and Sendak.jpg 161. Sendak giving ultimatum.png Sendak See the Voltron.png 104. Sendak and Haxxus on Arus.png|Haxus and Sendak plotting on how to take the Castle. Sendak Ready to Attack.jpg 94. I see you spent time with the Druids.png 93. Enemy fisticuffs.png 99. Shiro gets distracted.png Sendak's Evil Grin.png Sendak Intends to Make an act of Sabotage.png Sendak's Cruel Look.png 129. Haxus and Sendak on corrupted Castle bridge.png 152. Sendak holds Pidge overhead in his claw (cropped).png|''Nants ingonyama bagithi baba!'' Sendak Caught Pidge.jpg|now you f*cked up. NOW Y- 162. It's behind me isn't it.png Sendak in Asleep.png Shiro and Sendak.png 41. Watching Sendak chill 4.png 105. Shh don't wake him up.png 106. Shiro hovering over frozen Sendak.png 215. We're connected, you and me.png Sendak woke up.png|Sendak drinks Nightmare Fuel as part of a complete breakfast. Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Characters Category:Galra Category:Males